Letters
by Sailor Starlight Girl
Summary: A series of letters can hold a range of emotions and regrets. [Royai, Mention of Havocai, Character Death, No Spoilers, Oneshot.]


**Title:** Letters.

**Author:** Sailor Starlight Girl.

**Genre:** Romance/Angst.

**Rating:** T.

---

**Authoress' Note:** This is something different I wanted to try, a challenge I actually gave myself. One of my closest friends actually inspired me to write it as her English teacher told her for her creative writing assignment to write something that always doesn't end all happy. She too wrote hers in letter form, though her subject had been about Rape in poor countries which she's very passionate about, as am I. So if you decide to read on, don't blame me if it sucks because it probably will.

**Summery: **A series of letters can hold a range of emotions and regrets. Royai, Mention of Havocai, Character Death, No Spoilers, One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not under any circumstances own FMA. Good luck on trying to convict me, though.

**Dedication:** I dedicate this fic to one of my best friends, Vicky. Though she probably won't read this because it sucks so bad, I just want to give her rights to the idea. Thank you for letting my imagination run free and showing me that happy endings aren't _always_ so happy.

---

Dear Hawkeye,

I lied to you today. I said I didn't love you, but I did.

Roy.

---

It seems like an eternity since I saw you last; but reality was it was just a couple of days ago you asked me to be with you forever. I was just one step away from being Fuhrer yesterday but it would mean that you couldn't come with me. So I lied to protect you. So I lied about my feelings for you, you know, those that I showed you the night before? Those ones where I gave my heart to you? Yes, I knew you'd remember as I couldn't forget. I just want you to know that I love you with everything I am and we'll be together soon. I promise.

---

Dear Hawkeye,

I lied to you on the phone today. I said I was having a good time, when I was with someone else.

Roy.

---

It's hard to believe that I'd ever cheat on you. But I did, and this girl was nothing like you. I'm Fuhrer now, you know, the power got straight to my head thinking I could have anyone I wanted because you weren't here. And I could get away with murder, you know that as well as I do. But the feelings weren't the same; they were numb and dead. I couldn't feel anything. It makes me think that you've put a spell on me and I can't escape. I love you, Riza Hawkeye. With everything I am; with everything I have. I just wish I could turn back the clock and change everything. _I miss you_.

---

Dear Hawkeye,

Today, when I heard you slam the phone down I heard my heart break into pieces. I hate myself.

Roy.

---

I've always been such a selfish person; putting _my_ needs above those of everyone else. You always replaced your needs in replacement of mine too. I've never said this to anyone but I'm envious of people like you. People like you don't deserve a Fuhrer like me. You really don't, that is why I've decided to put my resignation in tomorrow morning. I won't be a dog of the military anymore.

---

Dear Hawkeye,

This will be the last letter I send before disappearing forever. Don't miss me.

Roy.

---

Only have been Fuhrer for a few weeks and I'm retiring. I don't even think I deserve this position in the first place. You pushed me to the top; you deserve this. You should be in my place, not me. I want you to know that I do still care about you, even though I've received no notification you still care about me anymore. But you know, it really doesn't matter anymore because you deserve someone else. Someone not like me; someone better. But I swear, when I'm gone I won't ever forget what we had. I loved you then, I love you still, I always have and I always will.

---

**Date:** 05/06/1845

Dear Riza Hawkeye-Havoc,

We understand you used to know a certain former Fuhrer known as Roy Mustang, well, we would like to notify you of his tragic death. We found him in his apartment, in his bathtub, with two bullet wounds to his lungs and his abdomen. It was shown that it was a successful suicidal attempt. What horrified us the most, however was the inscription upon the bathroom tilled walls, clearly is written in blood, "I hate myself for losing you." The Mustang family has clearly confirmed that you were the last relationship that Mr. Mustang had at the time. Please reply to this mail to confirm this with us.

Sincerely,

Fuhrer Kazuya Suzuki

---

**Note:** Well that was kind of abrupt, don't you think? Sorry, I'm probably sounding so negative right now. But I really should be positive about everything I've written here, I do sort of apologize if it sucked majorly and it's not up to 'standard' all I really ask right now is for one review. Just one (besides maybe Traz's guaranteed review) and I'll feel so much better. Really. Anyway, please find it in your heart to **read** and **review**.

Thank you,

Sailor Starlight Girl.


End file.
